lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Einblende auf Jacks linkes Auge. Es springt auf. Im Hintergrund hören wir deutliche Prügelgeräusche, als würde jemand rhythmisch mit den Fäusten auf einen anderen einschlagen. Wir finden uns in einem RÜCKBLICK wieder. Jack ist ein kleiner Junge. Seine rechte Augenbraue ist aufgeplatzt und blutet. Das Geräusch schlagender Fäuste hält an. Dummkopf: [Im Hintergrund] Bleib liegen. Über Jack steht ein älterer Junge. Er dreht den Kopf und blickt in eine andere Richtung. Die Schlaggeräusche gehen weiter. Auch Jack, auf dem Rücken am Boden liegend, dreht seinen Kopf. Sieht einen älteren Jungen Marc Silverman zusammenschlagen und gegen den Maschendrahtzaun pressen. Jack keucht, als er mit ansehen muss, wie sein Freund hilflos verprügelt wird. Marc sieht zu ihm hinüber und hustet. Dummkopf: [Zu Jack] Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Wenn du jetzt abhaust, kommst du ohne Kratzer davon. Jack sieht zu seinem kleinen Freund hinüber. Dann steht er auf um ihm zu helfen. Dummkopf packt ihn und reißt ihn herum. Dummkopf: Du solltest doch liegenbleiben, Jack. Er ballt die Hand zur Faust und boxt Jack ins Gesicht. Inselabschnitt Schwarzer Bildschirm. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Jack! Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Jack! Der Strand. Jack lehnt mit dem Rücken an seinen Sachen und starrt gedankenversunken auf das Meer hinaus. Charlie: [Im Hintergrund] Jack! Jack bemerkt, daß Charlie auf ihn zugerannt kommt. Charlie: [Schreit] Hey, Jack! [Er deutet auf das Meer hinaus] Da ist jemand! Du musst.. die Strömung... Jack: Was? Charlie: Da ist jemand im Meer! Weit ab vom Ufer schwimmt jemand im Meer. Hilferufe sind deutlich zu hören. Ertrinkende Frau: Hilfe!!! Jack springt auf und rennt so schnell er kann zum Strand hinunter. Charlie: Ich bin aufgewacht... [Hilflos] – Ich kann nicht schwimmen! [Leiser] Ich kann nicht schwimmen. Er sieht dabei zu, wie Jack sich sein T-Shirt vom Körper reißt, es in den Sand schmeißt und ins Wasser rennt. Er taucht ein und fängt an zu schwimmen. Am Ufer taucht Kate hinter Charlie auf. Auch die anderen kommen näher. Jack ist schon weit draußen. Fast da. Er hält inne und sieht sich hastig um, doch um ihn herum gibt es nichts als Wasser. Keinen Menschen. Keine Schreie. Er holt einmal tief Luft und taucht unter. Kommt allein wieder hoch. Sieht sich wieder hektisch um. Atmet noch einmal tief ein und taucht. Diesmal hat er jemanden gefunden. Boone. Der hustet und keucht. Jack: Atme tief ein. Komm schon. Atmen, gut so. Boone hat aufgehört zu husten und stützt sich auf Jack. Boone: Hast du sie? Jack: Was? Boone: Da war eine Frau... ich wollt ihr helfen...Hast du sie gefunden? Jack sieht wieder um sich. Und da, noch weiter draußen, ist die Frau, wedelt mit den Armen in der Luft und schreit. Ertrinkende Frau: Hilfe! Hilfe!! Boone: Wir müssen zu ihr. Ertrinkende Frau: Hilfe! Hilfe!! Jack sieht hin und zurück. Zur Frau und zum Strand. Dann zu Boone. Wieder zum Strand und zur Frau… SCHNITT zum Strand. Kate und Charlie rennen ins Wasser, als Jack mit Boone dort ankommt, nehmen ihm Boone ab. Jack dreht sich sofort wieder um und springt zurück ins Meer. Kate: Jack! Jack dreht sich zu ihr um. Jack: [Deutet] Da ist immer noch jemand draußen! Jack fängt wieder an zu schwimmen SCHNITT. Alle stehen am Strand und beobachten Jack, der die ertrinkende Frau retten will. Boone sitzt am Ufer und beobachtet, wie die Wellen heftig auf den Sand krachen. Er sieht Jack, der etwas weiter entfernt vorbeigeht, jetzt wieder angezogen. Kate läuft zu ihm hinüber Kate: Hey. Jack: Also, was wissen wir? Kate: [Zögert] Jack, vielleicht solltest du... Jack: Wer war sie? Kate: [Unwillig] Die Frau hieß Joanna. Sie sollte eigentlich gar nicht mitfliegen. Sie war zum Tauchen am Barrier-Reef und hat ne Ohrenentzündung gekriegt und der Arzt hat gesagt, sie muss zwei Tage aussetzen. Sie hat umgebucht, deswegen war sie bei uns. Sie bleiben stehen. Jack: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Sie wollte schwimmen heut Morgen. Die Strömung hat sie erwischt. [Er seufzt.] Wir sind seit sechs Tagen hier, und ich hab nie mit ihr gesprochen. Nicht ein Wort. Kate: Jack, lass das... Jack: Wir sind 47 Leute, ich hab sie nie angesprochen. Kate: Du hast es versucht. Jack: [Unterbricht sie] Nein hab ich nicht. Ich hab geglaubt, ich... ich dachte, ich bring Boone zum Strand und ich hab noch genug Zeit.. ich war.. ich war da. Im Wasser. Ich hab's nicht versucht. Ich hatte die Wahl und ich hab mich gegen sie entschieden. Er sieht auf das Meer hinaus und entdeckt dort etwas. Im flachen Wasser steht der Mann im schwarzen Anzug. Kate: Jack? Er geht an ihr vorbei, um einen besseren Blick auf den Mann werfen zu können. Bleibt dann stehen. Und nimmt keinen Moment die Augen von ihm. Kate: Jack. Dort draußen im Wasser ist der Mann nicht mehr zu sehen. Kate: Alles okay? Er dreht sich zu ihr um und sieht sie an. Er sieht völlig durcheinander aus. Jack: Hast du das gesehen? Er deutet auf das Meer hinaus. Kate: Was? Jack: Da stand jemand im Wasser. Da war ein Mann [Er starrt sie an.] Hast du nichts gesehn? Kate: Jack, wann hast du das letzte mal geschlafen? Jack sieht wieder auf Meer hinaus, dann wendet er sich ab. Jack: Ich bring jetzt den Rucksack wieder zurück. Er geht mit seinen zuvor zusammengesammelten Trümmerstücken an Kate vorbei. Kate sieht ihm besorgt nach. SCHNITT. Vincent läuft mit einem gelben Ball im Maul am Ufer entlang auf Walt und Michael zu. Walt putzt sich gerade mit einer Aloepflanze die Zähne. Michael beobachtet ihn dabei. Michael: Von wem hast du das? Walt: Von Sun. Die Frau aus Korea. Walt will sich mit Meerwasser den Mund ausspülen. Michael hält ihn davon ab. Michael: Aber nicht schlucken. Walt: Wieso nicht? Michael: Von Salzwasser kriegt man Durst. Walt: Wieso? Michael: [Erschöpft] Tu einfach, was ich sage, Mann, klar? Walt nickt und spuckt das Meerwasser nach dem Spülen wieder aus. Sun beobachtet die beiden von der Seite her. Jin streckt seine Hand aus und berührt Suns Kinn. Sie zieht den Kopf ein wenig zurück. Er läßt seine Hand sinken. Jin: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] [Sieh dir deine Lippen an. [Besorgt.] Du brauchst dringend Wasser.] Sun: [Koreanisch, untertitelt.] [ Nein. Mir geht’s gut. Danke.] Sie wendet sich wieder dem Zusammenlegen der Kleidungsstücke zu. Sun: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] wird uns jemand sagen, was wir tun sollen? Jin: Hm? Sun: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] glaube nicht, daß irgend jemand kommen wird. Jin: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] wird jemand kommen. Sun: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] anderen... sie ignorieren uns. Wenn wir mehr versuchen würden, zu kommunizieren... Jin: [Unterbricht sie] [Wir kommen schon zurecht. Wir brauchen niemand anderen. [Pause] Ich werde dir sagen, was du tun sollst.] Er sieht sie an. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, setzt Sun sich nieder. SCHNITT. Ein paar schlanke nackte Beine bleiben vor einem paar jeansverpackter gekreuzter Beine mit Stiefeln stehen. Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Hast du das Zeug, oder was? Sawyer sitzt bequem im Sand und liest das Buch "Unten am Fluß". Sawyer: Du stehst mir im Licht, Stelze. Shannon: [Irritiert] "Lichtstelze"? Was soll das denn bedeuten? Sawyer: Licht – Komma - Stelze. Anderes Wort für Beine. Shannon: [Verärgert] Weißt du, ich liebe Spitznahmen und ich find's echt süß von dir, dass du auch mich.. Sawyer: Hey, beruhig dich. Ich habe dein blödes Zeug. Er greift in seine umfangreiche Ausrüstung und holt eine Dose hervor. Shannon: Und das hilft gegen Sandflöhe? Sawyer: Aber klar. [Er zeigt es ihr] Aloevera ist auch drin. Er hält ihr die Dose hin und sie schnappt sie sich. Shannon: Wieviel? Sawyer: Mit Geld kommst du hier nicht weit. Shannon: Und womit soll ich dann bezahlen? [Er grinst sie an. Sie verzieht spöttisch das Gesicht.] Wenn du glaubst, ich würde mit dir... Sawyer: Fünftausend. Shannon: Ich dachte, ich würde nicht weit kommen mit Geld. Sawyer: Verhandlungstaktik. Du darfst bei mir anschreiben. Und irgendwann komm ich Schulden eintreiben bei dir. Er grinst sie an. Sie wirft ihm wütend die Dose zu und geht weg. Sawyer stopft die Dose immer noch grinsend wieder unter seine Sachen. SCHNITT. Kate geht Klamottenberge durch, als Claire auf sie zukommt. Claire: Hey. Du hast nicht zufällig ne Bürste gefunden? Kate: Nein, leider nicht. Claire: Gott, jetzt hab ich schon mindestens zwanzig Koffer durchsucht. Da war keine dabei. Komisch, oder? Ich hätte gedacht, jeder Mensch würde ne Bürste einpacken. Claire geht einen Schritt und schwankt plötzlich sichtlich. Kate kommt ihr sofort zu Hilfe und stützt sie. Kate: Alles okay? Claire preßt eine Hand gegen ihre Stirn und setzt sich hin. Claire: Ja. Das ist die Hitze. Oh und ich bin schwanger. Kate schmunzelt und gibt Claire eine Flasche Wasser. Kate: Wirklich... Claire: Danke. [Sie sieht um sich.] Was machst du? Kate: Ich sortier Sachen.. Hier die Praktischen und da die Unpraktischen. [Sie hält ein schmales Top hoch] Hilfst du mir? Claire: Gern. Kann ich... kann ich dich was fragen? Kate: Klar. Schieß los. Claire setzt sich einen Hut aus dem Klamottenberg auf den Kopf und wirft Kate einen ernsten Blick zu. Claire: Bist du Sternzeichen Zwillinge? Kate hält kurz inne und schmunzelt. Kate: Ja, stimmt. Claire: Wusst ich's doch. Rastlos, temperamentvoll... Ich weiß, die meisten Leute halten Astrologie für Quatsch aber.. die haben keine Ahnung. Ich mach dir dein Horoskop, wenn du willst. Kate wirft ihr einen Blick zu als wollte sie sagen "Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein ". Claire: Muss nicht sein. [Murmelt vor sich hin] Zwillinge. Kate und Claire lachen für einen Augenblick beide, während sie sich wieder über das Sortieren der Klamotten hermachen. SCHNITT. Jack schleppt ein paar Sachen herum, als Hurley zu ihm herüberkommt. Hurley: Hey, Jack. Jack hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn kurz an. Hurley: Mann. Du siehst fertig aus. Jack: Mir geht's gut. Was is'? Hurley: Es gibt'n Problem. Er deutet hinter sich. SCHNITT zu einer Tasche voller Wasserflaschen. Jack, Charlie und Hurley starren auf das verbliebene Trinkwasser herunter. Jack: Das ist alles? Charlie: Das ist alles. Jack: Wie viele? Charlie: Achtzehn. Hurley: Wir haben uns einfach bedient, weil wir dachten, wir werden bald gerettet. War aber nicht so. Charlie: Auch wenn wir sie aufteilen. Für jeden ne halbe Flasche, reicht das nicht für 47 Leute. Jack: 46. Wir sind nur noch 46. Hurley: Wenn die anderen rausfinden, dass nicht mehr da ist, flippen sie aus. Charlie: Wildschwein ist auch bald alle, wenn wir kein neues fangen. Was sagen wir? Jack: Weiß ich nicht. Hurley: Vielleicht schnitzen wir uns so'n Wünschelrutendings.. Charlie: Was machen wir mit dem Wasser? Jack: [Fest] Weiß ich nicht. Jack dreht sich um und geht. Charlie klappt rasch die Kiste mit dem Wasser zu und hebt sie hoch. Er und Hurley folgen Jack. Charlie: Wir bringen es ins Zelt, ja? Hurley: Vielleicht kann der Hund Wasser aufspüren. Charlie: Ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn keiner weiß, wie wenig übrig ist. Hurley: Ich meine, Hunde können sogar Bomben finden und Drogen. Die finden bestimmt auch Wasser. Charlie: Oder wir sagen allen, dass es knapp ist, dann können wir's einteilen [Charlie stellt die Tasche im Zelt ab] und du entscheidest, was dann... Jack wirbelt herum. Jack: Ich werde gar nichts entscheiden. Hurley: Wieso nicht? Jack wendet sich ab, läßt die beiden stehen und verlässt das Zelt. Er geht ein paar Schritte und bleibt stehen. Erinnert sich… Rückblick Das Haus der Familie Shephard. Jacks Vater, Dr. Christian Shephard, sitzt in seinem Bürosessel, ein Glas in der Hand. Er dreht sich nicht um. Christian Shephard: Willst du nicht reinkommen? Der kleine Jack steht in der Tür, das Gesicht übel zugerichtet, das Auge blau und geschwollen. Er geht ins Büro, um den Sessel herum und sieht seinen Vater an Christian Shephard: Und... erklärst du mir mal, was passiert ist? Jack: Ein paar Jungs haben Marc Silverman verhauen. Christian Shephard: Ein paar Jungs haben Marc Silverman verhauen. Aber auf dich hatten sie's nicht abgesehn. Jack: Nein. Christian Shephard: [Seufzt] Ich hatte heute einen Jungen auf dem Operationstisch, vielleicht ein Jahr jünger als du, schlimme Herzprobleme.[Er steht auf und schenkt sich seinen Drink nach] Und ganz plötzlich wurde es verdammt knifflig. Und alle haben darauf gewartet, dass dein alter Herr eine Entscheidung trifft. Und ich war im Stande diese Entscheidung zu treffen, weil ich ehm... als die Sache gelaufen war, nachdem er gestorben ist, meine Hände abschrubben konnte und... [Er seufzt.] zum Essen gehen, ein bisschen Carol Burnett gucken, lachen, bis ich Seitenstechen kriege... Aber wie schaffe ich das? Hm? Selbst wenn ich.. wenn ich versage, wie schaff ich das, Jack? [Eindringliche Pause] Weil ich's drauf hab, Junge. Triff keine Entscheidungen, Jack. Du hast nicht das Zeug dazu. Er setzt sich wieder hin. Christian Shephard: Veruch nicht, ein Held zu sein. Du musst aufhören, alles und jeden retten zu wollen, verstehst du? Denn wenn du versagst... dann hast du's einfach nicht drauf. Inselabschnitt Jack starrt gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Boone: [Im Hintergrund] Warum hast du mich nicht allein gelassen? Jack antwortet nicht. Er starrt nur vor sich hin. Boone: [Im Hintergrund] Hey, ich rede mit dir! Jack hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn an. Jack: Nicht jetzt, Mann. Boone: Ich hätte's selbst geschafft. Jack wendet den Blick ab und antwortet nicht. Boone: Was ist? Krieg ich keine Antwort? , willst du mir nicht mal antworten? Ich hab gesagt, lass mich allein. Jack: Du wärst fast ertrunken. Boone: Du hättest sie retten müssen. Jack steht auf und geht auf Boone zu. Jack: Aber ich hab's nicht geschafft. Und du auch nicht. Er wendet sich ab und will gehen. Doch Boone folgt ihm, läßt nicht locker. Boone: Du denkst wohl, es war ne Heldentat mir nachzuschwimmen. Mir ging's bestens!! Du bist nicht der einzige, der weiß, was hier zu tun ist, klar? Boone verstellt Jack den Weg. Boone: [Laut] Ich bin Geschäftsmann. Wer hat dich zum Retter ernannt, hm? Jack sieht an ihm vorbei. Boone: Was gibt dir das Recht dazu? Sieh mich an! Jack erblickt irgend etwas hinter Boone. Boones Stimme verblaßt in seinen Ohren. Boone: [Schreit] Hey, ich rede mit dir! Dort neben dem Wrack steht der Mann im schwarzen Anzug. Boone: Sieh mich an, Jack! Jack beginnt zum Wrack hinüberzugehen. Boone: Wo willst du hin? Der Mann im Anzug wendet sich ab und geht zum Dschungel hinüber, verschwindet zwischen den Büschen. Boone: Wo willst du hin? Jack geht weiter. Boone: Hey!! Jack läuft immer schneller über den Strand hinter dem Mann im schwarzen Anzug her, erreicht die Büsche und biegt die Zweige auseinander, tritt hindurch. Er hält kurz inne. Der Mann im schwarzen Anzug steht genau vor ihm. Den Rücken zu ihm gewand. Jack schluckt, seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und flattern. Ganz vorsichtig geht er weiter auf ihn zu. Streckt seine Hand aus, um die Schulter des Mannes zu berühren. Der Mann dreht sich um und sieht Jack an. Jack wird von Panik erfasst. Er stolpert zurück und fällt hin. Jack: Dad? Der Mann dreht sich um und geht davon. Verschwindet zwischen den Büschen. Jack atmet heftig, starrt auf die unbeweglichen Büsche vor ihm und kann nicht fassen, was er gerade gesehen hat. Margo: [Im Hintergrund] Dein Vater ist fort, Jack. Rückblick Das Anwesen der Familie Shephard. Es ist später Abend. Margo spricht mit Jack, während der in den strömenden Regen hinausblickt. Margo: Hast du gehört, was ich sage? Jack dreht sich um und sieht seine Mutter an. Margo: Er ist gegangen, Jack. Jack: Der kommt wieder. Margo: Dieses mal ist es anders. Ich will, dass du ihn zurückholst. Jack grinst sie resignierend an. Margo: Was? Jack: Er redet seit zwei Monaten nicht mit mir. Margo: DU redest seit zwei Monaten nicht mit IHM. Jack: Er will nicht von mir wieder nach Hause gebracht werden. Bitte einen seiner Freunde. Margo: Dein Vater hat keine Freunde mehr. Was glaubst du, wieso? Jack antwortet nicht. Margo: Er kennt dich besser, als ich dachte. Jack: Was willst du damit sagen? Margo: Du verstehst nicht unter welchem Druck dein Vater... Jack: [Unterbricht sie] Ich verstehe sehr wohl, was Druck ist. Margo: Jack, bitte, du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er ist nicht in der Lage... er wird nicht richtig auf sich achtgeben. Du mußt ihn mir wiederbringen. Jack: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht. Margo: "Ich kann nicht"? Ich dulde kein "Ich kann nicht". Nicht nach dem, was du getan hast. Jack schluckt. Margo: Du wirst deinen Vater nach Hause bringen, Jack. Jack: Wo ist er? Margo: Australien. Inselabschnitt Jack rappelt sich auf und stürmt durch das dichte Buschwerk tiefer ins Inselinnere hinein, immer in die Richtung, in die sein Vater verschwunden ist. SCHNITT. Walt läuft quer über den Strand zu Kate hinüber, die immer noch Sachen durchsieht. Walt: Hey, hey! Kate: Was ist denn? Walt: [Deutet] Die schwangere Frau ist umgekippt! Kate springt auf und rennt in die Richtung, in die Walt deutet. Sie erreicht Charlie und Michael, die Claire zwischen sich tragen. Kate: Was ist passiert? Charlie: Einfach zusammengeklappt. Kate: Das muss die Hitze sein. Atmet sie noch? Michael: Glaub schon. Kate: Los, wir bringen sie rein. Sie geht vor zum Krankenzelt, schiebt die Plane beiseite und lässt die beiden Männer Claire hereintragen und auf das Lager legen. Kate: Claire? [Sie streicht Claire das verwirrte Haar aus der Stirn] Hey, Claire, wach auf. Michael knotet Claires Schuhe auf. Kate: Claire, hörst du mich? [Sie dreht Claires Kopf vorsichtig in ihre Richtung] Claire? Komm schon. Wach auf. Komm schon. Komm schon, bitte wach auf. Komm schon. Claire, hörst du mich? Claire öffnet die Augen. Kate: Na, endlich. Ich bin's, Kate. Claire: Was? Kate: Du warst ohnmächtig. Bleib schön ruhig liegen, ja? Charlie. Sie braucht Wasser. Charlie: Wasser. Er rennt los, um welches zu holen. Kate: Nicht bewegen, okay? Sie ist ganz heiß. Charlie geht dorthin, wo die Wasservorräte gelagert wurden. Charlie: Wasser. Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Claire, ich glaube du hast Fieber. Bleib ganz ruhig liegen, okay? Charlie öffnet die Kiste. Doch das Wasser ist verschwunden. Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Das wird schon wieder okay. Ruh dich aus. Charlie: Wo ist.. das Wasser ist weg! Kate starrt ihn an. Charlie: Jemand hat es gestohlen. SCHNITT. Draußen am Strand diskutieren Locke, Kate und Sayid das aktuelle Wasserproblem Locke: Wo ist der Doktor? Kate: Keine Ahnung. Wir finden ihn nicht. Sayid: Ist das der Rest unserer Wasservorräte gewesen? Kate: Ja... Sayid: Alles am selben Ort aufzubewahren war unklug. Kate: Ich geh in den Dschungel und such nach frischem Wasser. Sayid: Du gehst nicht allein. Locke: Wenn die anderen erfahren, dass das Wasser weg ist, dann wird es hässlich. Und wenn sie erfahren, dass es jemand geklaut hat, dann wird es noch hässlicher. Ich werde gehen. Ihr werdet hier gebraucht, vor allem jetzt, da der Doktor weg ist. Abgesehen davon, weiß ich wo ich's finde. Er lächelt die beiden an und wendet sich zum Gehen. SCHNITT. Der tiefe dichte Dschungel. Jack rennt noch immer weiter in den unwegsamen Dschungel hinein, immer dem Mann im schwarzen Anzug hinterher – seinem Vater. Bleibt kurz stehen und sieht suchend um sich. Doch nichts ist zu sehen. Er dreht sich um und läuft noch weiter. Jack: [Leise] Wo bist du? Er dreht sich wie rasend im Kreis herum. Jack: Wo bist du? Er sieht nach links und nach rechts. Und brüllt. Jack: Wo bist du?! Rückblick Jack ist mit einem Hotelmanager in dem Hotelzimmer, in dem sein Vater eine Weile übernachtet hat. Hotelmanager: Das Zimmermädchen sagt, das Bett ist seit drei Tagen nicht mehr benutzt worden. Er schiebt die Vorhänge auf. Jack geht zu einem Sessel hinüber und hebt die darauf liegende Jacke seines Vaters auf. Jack: Hat er übers Hotel ein Auto gemietet? Hotelmanager: Nein, Sir. Jack geht zum Schrank hinüber, auf dem verschiedene Medizindöschen stehen. Hotelmanager: Im Vertrauen, Mr. Shephard, ich glaube kaum, dass ihr Vater überhaupt ein Auto gemietet hatte. Jack: Wie kommen sie darauf? Er öffnet eine Schublade und findet darin zwei Schnapsflaschen. Er knallt die Lade wieder zu. Hotelmanager: Es gab neulich nacht einen kleinen Vorfall hier an der Hotelbar. Ich musste unsere Sicherheitsleute bitten, ihren Vater auf sein Zimmer zu begleiten. Jack: Was hat das mit einem Mietwagen zu tun? Hotelmanager: Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich hätte vielleicht... Jack: [Unterbricht ihn] Kommen Sie, was hat das mit dem Mietwagen zu tun? Hotelmanager: Mr. Shephard, ich glaube, dass keine Autovermietung in Sydney ihrem Vater in seinem Zustand einen Wagen geben würde. Jack: Mein Vater ist Chefarzt der Chirurgie. Hotelmanager: Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Jack entdeckt die Brieftasche seines Vaters. Jack: Seine Brieftasche ist hier. Er klappt sie auf. Viele Geldscheine liegen darin. Jack: Wer geht ohne Brieftasche? Hotelmanager: [Im Hintergrund] Vielleicht sollten sie die Polizei informieren, Mr. Shephard. Jack wird sichtlich unruhig. Jack: [Leise] Wo bist du? Er starrt vor sich hin. Inselabschnitt Zurück in den tiefen Dschungel. Jack starrt vor sich hin. Läuft weiter, immer weiter. Bis er schließlich seinen Vater vor sich unter einem Baum stehen sieht. Er geht auf ihn zu. Läuft. Doch als er die kleine Lichtung unter dem Baum erreicht, ist sein Vater verschwunden Er dreht sich. Und da steht sein Vater vor ihm. Und wieder rennt er auf ihn zu, rennt ihm hinterher, stolpert und strauchelt und stürzt kopfüber einen Abhang hinunter. Packt im Reflex nach dem nächstbesten Halt. Eine Wurzel. Und klammert sich daran fest. Versucht einen Halt für seine in der Luft baumelnden Füße zu finden, doch das gelingt ihm nicht. Er klammert sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an die Wurzel, doch seine Hand rutscht langsam ab. Verzweifelt blickt er um sich, keucht und kämpft. Sieht nach oben. Da taucht eine Hand über der Erdkante auf, bewegt sich langsam zu ihm hinunter. Sekunden später erscheint Lockes Gesicht. Locke: Nimm meine Hand. Na los. Jack gelingt es, Lockes Hand zu packen, und der zieht ihn mit aller Kraft aus dem Abgrund hinauf. Die beiden Männer fallen zu Boden, liegen nebeneinander auf dem Rücken und schnappen keuchend nach Luft. Locke: Alles okay? Jack fängt halb erleichtert, halb verzweifelt an zu lachen. SCHNITT zum Strand. Claire liegt im Krankenzelt und schläft. Charlie kommt mit einem kleinen Becher in der Hand herein. Charlie: Hey. Claire: [Sie sieht zu ihm auf] Hey. Wie lange war ich... Charlie: Ein paar Stunden. Hier. Ist nicht viel, aber leider ist nicht mehr da. Er hält ihr den kleinen Becher mit Wasser hin. Sie nimmt ihn und trinkt ihn aus. Charlie: Ruh dich aus. Du musst an deinen Nachwuchs denken. Claire: Danke für das Wasser, Charlie. Charlie: Wär mehr da. Wenn's nicht einer geklaut hätte. Claire: Ist Jack wieder aufgetaucht? Charlie: Nein. Keiner weiß, wo er ist. Aber, bloß keine Panik. Der gute Mr. Locke ist im Dschungel und holt Wasser für dich. Claire: Na, toll. Unser einziger Jäger lässt sich fressen, nur damit er dem schwangeren Mädchen was zu trinken bringen kann. Charlie: Keine Angst. Überleg doch mal, wem begegnest du lieber in ner dunklen Nacht? Was da rumschleicht, oder dem Glatzkopf mit seinen vierhundert Messern? [Claire lächelt] Ich mein, wer packt 400 Messer ein? Ich persönlich hab höchstens Platz für zweihundert, dreihundert, wenn's hochkommt. Sie kichert ein wenig, wird dann wieder still. Claire: [Leise] Wann kommen die endlich und retten uns? Charlie: Bald. Claire: Danke, Charlie. Charlie: Wofür? Claire: Die meisten vermeiden mir in die Augen zu sehn. Ich jage ihnen Angst ein. Es ist das Baby... für die bin ich eine tickende Zeitbombe und sie wissen nicht was passiert, wenn ich hochgehe. Charlie nickt langsam und sieht sie an. Charlie: Ich hab kein Schiss vor dir. Sie lächeln einander an. SCHNITT. Der Strand. Hurley läuft zu Sayid und Kate hinüber. Hurley: Äh ... die Chinesen haben Wasser. Sayid und Kate machen sich sofort auf den Weg. SCHNITT. Sayid hält eine leere Wasserflasche in der Hand und stellt Sun zur Rede. Versucht es zumindest. Sayid: [Leise] Wo habt ihr das her? Er sieht sie an. Sie sagt kein Wort. Sayid: Wo habt ihr das her? Noch immer keine Antwort, keine Reaktion. Sayid: [Laut] Wo habt ihr das... Kate: Sie kann dich nicht verstehn, Sayid. Sayid: Sie versteht mich. Sun Haben ihr dieses Wasser gestohlen? Sun erklärt Sayid die Sachlage in ruhigem Koreanisch. Sun: [Koreanische Erklärung, nicht untertitelt] Jin: [Im Hintergrund] [Unterbricht barsch und laut und ebenfalls nicht untertitelt] Er tritt ärgerlich zwischen Sayid und Sun, starrt Sayid aufgebracht an und schreit ihn wütend an. Sun legt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und versucht, ihn zurückzuhalten. Jin: [Koreanisch, nicht untertitelt, zu Sayid] Kate: Okay, ganz ruhig bleiben, ja? Die beiden Männer starren einander an. Kate: Wir wollen nur reden, versteht ihr? [Kate nimmt Sayid die leere Flasche ab und zeigt sie Jin] Hier war Wasser drin. Gehört das euch? Jin sieht auf die leere Flasche hinunter, dann wieder zu Sayid hinüber. Kate: Von wem habt ihr das? Jin deutet nach rechts. Dort sitzt Sawyer etwas abseits und raucht gelassen seine Zigarette. Kate verdreht die Augen und macht sich auf den Weg hinüber zu Sawyer, geht dabei genau zwischen Jin und Sayid hindurch. Sayid hält sie am Arm fest. Sayid: [Leise] Ich sehe kein Wasser. Kate: Und? Sayid: Wenn du jetzt hingehst, gibt er dir nichts. Aber wenn du wartest... jede Ratte führt dich irgendwann zu ihrem Loch. Damit wendet Sayid sich ab. Kate wirft noch einen Blick zu Sawyer hinüber, dann folgt sie Sayid. SCHNITT. Der Dschungel. Sawyer spaziert durch das dichte Gehölz, erreicht eine kleine Freifläche und kniet nieder, sieht sich prüfend um, ob auch niemand in der Nähe ist. Dort am Boden verborgen unter Laub und einer Decke liegt ein dunkler Koffer. Er öffnet ihn, und Unmengen verschiedener Artikel kommen zum Vorschein. Er nimmt eine Schachtel Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug heraus, verschließt den Koffer wieder und steht auf. Kate kommt auf ihn zugesprungen und wirft ihn um. Sawyer landet flach auf dem Rücken. Sie oben auf ihm drauf. Sawyer: Das wurde auch langsam Zeit. Kate: Was? Sawyer: Dass mein geheimer Wunsch in Erfüllung geht. Kate: Wo ist das Wasser? Sawyer rollt Kate herum und liegt nun selbst oben auf ihr. Sawyer: Schon besser. Kate: Runter von mir. Sayid packt Sawyer und zerrt ihn von Kate weg, schubst ihn beiseite. Sayid: Rück sofort das Wasser raus! Sawyer schubst Sayid ebenfalls. Sawyer: Fass mich nicht an... Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich hätte euer blödes Wasser geklaut? Kate durchsucht seinen versteckten Koffer. Sayid: Du hast den Koreanern zwei Flaschen gegeben. Sawyer: Ich geb prinzipiell keinem was. Kate: Es ist nicht hier. Sawyer: Ich hab Mr. Miyagi mein letztes Wasser gegen einen Fisch getauscht. So wie es sich für Höhlenmenschen gehört. Kate: Du gibst ihm dein letztes Wasser? Sawyer: Wasser ist nichts Wert, Sommersprosse. Früher oder später wird's regnen. Und ich... bin Optimist. Sawyer geht zu seinem Koffer zurück, vorbei an Sayid und Kate. Sayid wendet sich ab und geht. Nach einem kurzen erstarrten Moment, wendet sich auch Kate ab. Sawyer zieht den Reißverschluß seines Koffers auf und ruft Kate zurück. Sawyer: Hey. Du hast was vergessen. Er wirft ihr die Dienstmarke des Marshalls zu. Kate fängt sie in einem Reflex. Sawyer: Du bist doch jetzt unser Supersheriff hier. Mit Stern bist du überzeugender. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Und geht ohne ein Wort weg. SCHNITT. Locke sammelt Wassertropfen von großen Blättern und läßt sie vorsichtig in eine Flasche rinnen. Ein langwieriger Prozess. Jack sitzt in der Nähe auf einem großen Stein. Jack: Wie geht’s ihnen? Den anderen? Locke: Durstig. Hungrig. Warten auf Rettung. Und sie brauchen jemanden, der ihnen sagt, was sie tun sollen. Er wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Jack: Mich? [Er schüttelt den Kopf] Ich kann nicht. Locke: Warum nicht? Jack: Ich bin kein Anführer. Locke: Und doch behandeln dich alle als wärst du's. Jack: Ich kann ihnen nicht helfen. Ich werde versagen. Ich hab sowas nicht drauf. Locke dreht den Deckel auf die Flasche in seiner Hand und sieht um sich. Locke: Warum bist du hier draußen, Jack? Jack: [Sichtlich am Ende mit den Nerven.]Ich glaub ich werde verrückt. Locke: Du wirst nicht verrückt. Jack: [Leicht spöttisch.] Nein? Locke: Verrückte wissen nicht, dass sie verrückt werden. Die denken, sie sehen endlich klar. [Er setzt sich auf einen Stein Jack gegenüber] Also ... warum bist du hier? Jack: Ich bin hinter was her. Hinter jemandem. Locke: Ah. Das weiße Kaninchen. "Alice im Wunderland." Jack: Ja. Wunderland ... der, hinter dem ich her bin... ist gar nicht da. Locke: Aber du siehst ihn? Jack: Ja. Aber er ist nicht da. Locke: Und wenn ich zu dir käme und das gleiche beschreiben würde, was würdest du wohl diagnostizieren? Jack: Als Arzt.. Das ist ne Halluznation.. verursacht durch Dehydrierung, posttraumatischen Stress, eine Woche nicht mehr als zwei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht... das sind die Auslöser. Locke: Alles klar, du halluzninierst. [Jack nickt] Und was wenn nicht? Jack: Dann stecken wir alle in Schwierigkeiten. Locke: Ich bin ein einfacher Mann, Jack. Bodenständig. Totaler Durchschnitt. Ich glaube eigentlich nicht.. an Magie. Aber dieser Ort.. ist anders. Außergewöhnlich. Die anderen wollen nicht darüber reden, weil es ihnen.. Angst macht. Aber wir wissen es alle, wir spüren es. Ist dein weißes Kaninchen eine Halluzination? Wahrscheinlich. Aber.. was wäre wenn alles, was mit uns geschehen ist, einen bestimmten Grund hat? Wenn dieser Mensch, hinter dem du her bist, wirklich hier wäre? Jack: Das ist absolut unmöglich. Locke: Stell dir einfach vor, es könnte sein. Jack denkt einen Moment angespannt darüber nach. Jack: Was passiert dann, wenn ich ihn erwische? Locke: Das weiß nicht. Aber ich habe dieser Insel ins Auge gesehen. Und was ich gesehen hab.. war wundervoll. Jack versinkt wieder in seine Gedanken. Locke jedoch steht auf und packt seinen Rucksack. Jack: Warte mal, wo gehst du hin? Locke: Weiter nach Wasser suchen. Jack: Ich komme mit. Locke: Nein. Du bringst zu Ende, was du angefangen hast. Jack: Wieso? Locke: Weil ein Anführer nicht anführen kann, wenn er nicht weiß, wo er hin muss. Damit setzt Locke seinen Rucksack auf und verschwindet im dichten grünen Dschungelgebüsch. Jack bleibt allein zurück. DER DSCHUNGEL bei Nacht. Jack starrt in sein kleines prasselndes Feuer. Und erinnert sich… Rückblick Ein Leichenschauhaus. Jack geht mit einem Doktor den Flur entlang. Doktor: Die Polizei hat ihn in einer Gasse in King's Cross gefunden. Die Blutuntersuchung hat ergeben, dass sein Blutalkohol bei einem Mann seiner Statur vermutlich einen Myokardinfarkt zur Folge hatte - einen Herzanfall mit tödlichem Ausgang. Der Doktor bleibt vor einer Tür stehen und wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Jack nickt. Und der Doktor öffnet die Tür. Beide betreten sie den kleinen Raum. In der Mitte des Raumes liegt auf einem Tisch ein Leichensack. Der Doktor geht darauf zu. Jack versucht sich auf das, was nun kommt, vorzubereiten. Nickt dann ergeben. Der Doktor öffnet den Leichensack und legt das Gesicht darunter frei. Jack starrt seinen toten Vater an. Nickt. Fängt an zu weinen. Jack: Das ist er. Er macht ein paar Schritte zurück, lehnt sich kraftlos gegen die Wand. Und weint. Inselabschnitt Jack sitzt allein an dem kleinen Lagerfeuer und weint. Ein Geräusch aneinanderklickender Eisstückchen klingt hinter ihm auf. Hinter Jack sehen wir die schemenhafte Gestalt eines Mannes in einem dunklen Anzug vorbeigehen. Zweige rascheln. Jack fährt herum. Das Eisklickgeräusch verstummt. Hastig schnappt Jack sich einen brennenden Ast aus dem Feuer als Fackel und rennt zu den Büschen hinüber und hinein in den finsteren Dschungel. Er entdeckt einen Pfad vor sich in all dem Durcheinander aus Bäumen und Buschwerk, atmet einmal tief ein und folgt diesem Pfad, bückt sich unter tiefen Bäumen hindurch und findet sich plötzlich in einer Höhle wieder. Jack hält inne und sieht sich verwundert um. Stellt die Fackel ab. Im Hintergrund ist das Plätschern von Wasser zu hören. Direkt vor Jack mitten in der Höhle gibt es eine natürliche Quelle. Er geht darauf zu und beugt sich über das kleine Steinbecken, in dem sich das herunterrinnende Wasser sammelt. Dort auf dem Grund unter Wasser liegt eine weiße Porzellanpuppe. Er holt sie heraus und starrt sie an. Die blondhaarige Puppe trägt ein völlig weißes Kleid. Jack tritt mit der Puppe in der Hand vom Wasser zurück, sieht sich um, nimmt die Fackel wieder auf und erblickt noch mehr Puppen überall auf dem Boden verstreut, ganze Kartons voller Puppen. Sein Blick wandert weiter, entdeckt noch mehr Objekte aus dem Flugzeug. Sogar ein ganzes Stück des Flugzeugs selbst. Er geht näher an das Wrack heran. Dort zwischen all den anderen Dingen liegt ein Sarg. Jack starrt den Sarg an und erinnert sich... Frauenstimme: [Im Hintergrund über Lautsprecher] Oceanic Airlines Flug Nummer 125 nonstop nach Singapur, bitte begeben sie sich zu Gate 14... Rückblick Ein Ticketschalter am Flughafen. Jack: [Aufgewühlt] Wie meinen sie das, sie nehmen ihn nicht an Bord? Chrissy (Schalterbeamte): Es tut mir leid, Mr. Shephard, aber ohne die erforderlichen Überführungsdokumente geht das nicht. Wir haben da keinen Spielraum... Jack: [Unterbricht sie] Kein Spielraum, ja? Kein Spielraum. Chrissy: Ohne entsprechende Dokumente... Jack: Das können sie mir nicht antun. Ich muss heute noch fliegen. Chrissy: Vielleicht würde eine andere Flugl... Jack: [Laut] Nein!!! Von seinem eigenen Ausbruch verlegen wirft Jack einen raschen Blick um sich. Atmet tief ein. Etwas hinter ihm in der Reihe ist Jin zu sehen. Der starrt Jack an. Jack: [Nach einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug] Ich möchte, dass Sie mir zuhören, okay? Weil ich sie um einen Gefallen bitte, Chrissy. Ich stehe in dem Anzug vor ihnen, den ich bei der Beerdigung meines Vaters tragen werde und ich bitte sie um einen Gefallen. In sechzehn Stunden muss ich in Los Angeles landen und der Sarg muss durch die Zollabfertigung weil dort ein Leichenwagen auf uns wartet. Und es ist wichtig, dass er mich und den Sarg zum Friedhof bringt. Wieso, Chrissie, wieso bring ich ihn nicht erstmal in eine Leichenhalle und bereite alles in Ruhe vor? Warum kann ich mir nicht die Zeit dafür nehmen? Weil ich.. weil ich's hinter mir haben will. [Mit Tränen in den Augen] Ich will, dass es vorbei ist. Ich.. ich muss meinen Vater beerdigen. Inselabschnitt Jack hat in der Höhle den Sarg seines Vaters gefunden. Er atmet tief ein und geht dorthin hinüber. Er legt seine Hand auf den Sarg. Er zittert. Atmet unregelmäßig. Ist völlig aufgelöst. Der Sarg steht ganz schief, und er zerrt an ihm bis er gerade auf dem Boden steht. Steckt die Fackel zwischen Trümmerteilen fest. Und öffnet den Sarg. Er ist leer. Frustriert knallt Jack ihn wieder zu, schnappt sich ein naheliegendes Rohr und prügelt damit ganz außer sich auf den Sarg ein, schlägt ihn in Stücke. SCHNITT in den nachtdunklen Dschungel. Das Geräusch von Jack, der auf den leeren Sarg einprügelt, hallt durch die Finsternis. EINBLENDE auf den sternenübersäten Himmel. Darunter liegt das Camp. Im Sand stehen drei Wasserflaschen. Jemand hebt eine hoch und schraubt den Deckel ab. Boone: [Flüstert] Hey. Hey, Claire. Sie wacht auf. Boone hält ihr die Flasche hin, damit sie trinken kann. Claire: Wo..woher hast du das? Boone: Shh, shh. Charlie packt Boone. Charlie: Wo hast du das her? SCHNITT. Boone fällt in den Sand. Charlie: Er ist der Dieb! Michael: Wo hat er's versteckt? Charlie: [Ärgerlich] Keine Ahnung. Aber der Wichser hat drei Flaschen dabei. [Boone rappelt sich auf, und Charlie springt ihm fast ins Gesicht.] Warum machst du sowas? He? Boone weicht vor der aufgewühlten Gruppe zurück. Immer mehr kommen hinzu. Boone: Die Flaschen lagen.. die lagen im Zelt rum. Und Jack ist einfach abgehauen. Charlie: Claire hätte draufgehn können! Boone: Ich wollte ihr schon früher was geben, doch dann.. sind alle ausgeflippt. Keiner hätte verstanden... Kate und Sayid kommen hinzu. Kate: Was ist hier los? Boone: Einer musste die Verantwortung übernehmen. Das Wasser hätte niemals für uns alle... Noch immer wütend schubst Charlie Boone. Charlie: Halt’s Maul! Sayid drängt Charlie von Boone fort. Sayid: Schluss jetzt! Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Lasst ihn los! Alle halten inne und starren zu Jack hinüber. Der bleibt für einen Moment ganz am Rand der Menge stehen. Jack: Sechs Tage sind vergangen, und wir warten immer noch ... warten darauf, dass jemand kommt. Aber was ist, wenn keiner kommt? Er geht vor ins Zentrum der Gruppe. Jack: Wir müssen aufhören zu warten. Wir müssen anfangen, uns zu organisieren. Heute Morgen ist eine Frau gestorben, nur weil sie schwimmen wollte. Er hat versucht, sie zu retten. Und jetzt wollt ihr ihn fertigmachen? So kann es nicht weitergehn... Jeder kümmert sich nur um sich selbst, das wird hier nicht funktionieren. Die anderen stehen still da und hören ihm zu. Jack: Wir müssen uns zusammenraufen. Wir müssen sehen, wie wir hier überleben können. Ich hab Wasser gefunde. Frisches Wasser, in dem Tal da oben. Ich führ euch bei Sonnenaufgang hin. Wer von euch nicht mitkommen will, der macht sich sonst irgendwie nützlich. Letzte Woche waren wir einander noch fremd... Aber jetzt sind wir alle hier und Gott allein weiß, wie lang wir hier bleiben werden. Aber wenn wir nicht zusammen leben können... sterben wir allein. Er läßt seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, die ganz still über seine Worte nachdenkt. Es folgt eine Montage verschiedener Bilder. Hurley teilt das verbliebene Wasser sorgsam in kleine Becher auf. Gießt etwas Wasser in einen Becher, den Charlie ihm hinhält. Charlie geht damit weg. Sun und Jin sitzen an einem kleinen Feuer. Sie starrt in die Flammen, während Jin mit einem Stock im Feuer stochert. Sun: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] dafür, daß du mir heute Wasser gebracht hast. Jin: [Koreanisch, untertitelt] ist es, was Ehemänner tun. Sun betrachtet Jin einen Moment, während der weiter im Feuer herumstochert. Michael beugt sich mit einem Becher Wasser zu Walt hinüber. Doch der schläft tief und fest. Da hält Michael Vincent den Becher hin und läßt ihn trinken. Boone sitzt am Ufer und starrt aufs Meer hinaus. Sawyer kommt zu ihm hinüber. Sawyer: Na, was ist das für'n Gefühl? Boone sieht nicht zu ihm auf. Boone: Was meinst du? Sawyer: Du hast mich von der Spitze der Meistgehassten-Liste verdrängt. Scheiße, was? Sawyer geht weiter. Kate geht mit einem Becher Wasser zu Jack hinüber, der beim Feuer sitzt. Sie hält ihn ihm hin. Und er nimmt ihn ihr ab. Jack: Danke. Kate setzt sich neben ihn, während er an dem Becher nippt. Kate: Wo warst du heute, Jack? Jack: Ich musste mich nur um einige Dinge kümmern. Sie lächelt. Kate: Und mehr rückst du nicht raus. Jack: Mein Vater ist gestorben... in Sydney. Kate: Das tut mir Leid. Jack: [Seufzt] Ja... ja, mir auch. Kate betrachtet Jack still, während der ins Feuer hineinstarrt. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1